


i wanna dance with somebody (with somebody who loves me)

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Anal Sex, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Coming Untouched, Dom Bucky Barnes, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shy Steve Rogers, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: “I love you,” Steve whispered against Bucky’s lips.“Hmmm,” Bucky nuzzled Steve’s nose, “I love you more.”“Not possible,” Steve giggled and nudged his nose against Bucky’s, nuzzling back, “hmmm, what have you got planned for me, Mr. Barnes?”Bucky grinned and leaned down and growled against Steve’s lips, “God, baby you got no idea, sugar.”





	i wanna dance with somebody (with somebody who loves me)

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy, loving morning sex the morning after their wedding. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. I own no one. Lyrically inspired by 'I wanna dance with somebody' <3
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.

* * *

_Clock strikes upon the hour_

_And the sun begins to fade_

_Still enough time to figure out_

_How to chase my blues away_

_I've done alright up 'til now_

_It's the light of day that shows me how_

_And when the night falls_

_Loneliness calls_

 

“Everyone is starin’ at us,” Steve whispered, resting his left hand on Bucky’s broad shoulder, smiling at him. Bucky was leading, metal arm wrapped around Steve’s lovely, tiny waist, while the other held Steve’s free hand.

“Trust me, baby,” Bucky purred, “they’re all starin’ at _you_.”

Steve blushed and ducked his head. Under the candle light, they danced along to the words of the music. Thanks to Wanda, the lights were floating above them and the room had a golden glow to it. There were tables all spread out, their guests and friends to witness their special day. It had taken a long time, but they were finally here. Husbands. Married. Steve was finally married to the love of his life.

“I love you,” Steve whispered, nudging his nose against Bucky’s, “I love you so much. Promise me you’ll never let go.”

Bucky growled between them and brought Steve closer, pressing a possessive kiss on Steve’s lips. After everything, they deserved this. Through it all, through all the pain, they finally got each other. Steve whined against Bucky’s mouth, fingers digging into Bucky’s shoulder, shuddering in the brunette’s arms. He wanted to melt right there and then. The things Bucky did to him were enough to make his entire body _swoon_.

“I promise,” Bucky said huskily when they pulled back, “I love you too and no one is takin’ you away from me.”

His eyes were dark, the smile on his face protective and the way he was holding Steve could only be described as possessive. But the good kind, the kind that Steve knew was _love_ – just a loyalty and passion for him. Something Bucky had always had for Steve.

Steve blushed and ducked his head. Bucky had always had that effect on him. When he was skinny and small and even now, tall and well-toned. Even so, Bucky was…something else. Larger than life. _Larger than Steve_. Steve was all agile corners and lithe muscles, packed into a compact body.

Bucky on the other hand, was _explosive_. Bulging muscles, that metal arm, those thick thighs and that waist, _God_. Steve drooled at the sight of how _big_ Bucky was. Sure, they were level in height and Steve was pretty fit, but he loved (not that he’d let anyone else know, even though they already knew) how _big_ Bucky had gotten.

Bucky had always made Steve feel comfortable in his skin, however he looked. And with Bucky making him feel safe and protected and just _small_ , it meant that he could breathe. Let the weight drop off him. He didn’t have to big and large and strong – the leader – all the time, because Bucky was bigger and larger than him, he was a natural leader, a protector. Steve didn’t chuck it all at him of course not, no way. But it helped to have someone who could shift the weight from time to time – take some of the pressure.

 

_I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

 

They danced the night away and underneath the sparkling lights, Bucky’s lips kissed his husband, wherever he could that was acceptable in a room full of people. Steve’s blue eyes lit up like never before and Bucky’s smile matched. They were two souls coming together, merging until they were one. Like the blue ties they wore, or the smart suits they had on their bodies, carefully picked out to match and stand out in different ways, like the blush dusting Steve’s cheeks and the smirk on Bucky’s lips; they were made for each other.

In no time at all, they were in their room at the hotel Tony had arranged for the guests to stay in, making love on a bed that had been littered with roses. Bucky’s lips were pressed against Steve’s forehead as he hitched the blond’s legs around his waist and sank into Steve’s waiting body.

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned, kissing Steve’s fluttering eyelids. He snapped his hips once he bottomed out and relished in the whimper Steve let out. “I love you so much,” Bucky whispered.

“I love you too,” Steve whimpered when Bucky began moving. Steve dug his nails into Bucky’s broad back and clung onto to him as their hips danced together, along to the same heartbeat, the same song, the same breath. Bucky knew Steve’s body inside and out and he knew what made him _tick_.

“You’re _mine_ now,” Bucky growled, taking hold of Steve’s hips, rocking into the wet, slick heat of Steve’s wonderful, sweet hole. Bucky had spent time prepping him but even so, Steve loved the way Bucky felt inside him – like it was new every time. A new sensation to add to the many others he felt. He was thick and large and knew just how to hit his prostate with every thrust of those wonderfully strong hips.

“Oh,” Steve mewled and arched his back, coming between them when Bucky began pounding into him, hitting Steve’s sweet spot over and over, “oh, oh, _yes, yes_!” he cried and clawed at Bucky’s back, head thrown back.

It was beautiful and perfect. There were some tears on Steve’s part because of the warmth and love blooming in his chest; he never thought he would get this. Bucky swallowed Steve’s sobs and took them for his own, growling into hot skin that he would never, ever leave.

“I’m not leavin’ you sweetheart,” Bucky murmured, biting down on Steve’s neck and then moving up to kiss Steve’s lips and jaw and throat. “I promise, baby doll.”

Bucky sucked hickeys into Steve’s throat, laying his claim as he pumped Steve full of his come, “ _mine_ , mine, mine. All mine for the world to see,” he purred, taking Steve’s left hand, kissing the ring there on his wedding finger, just like there was on Bucky’s hand.

As they always did, they had found each other. Over time and the years that had past, their bodies knew, as well as their hearts and minds did, that they were made for each other. That Bucky’s lips were made to kiss Steve’s, that Steve was Bucky’s to look after and care for. To love and cherish and never let go. In the dim lighting of that hotel room, they made sweet, sweet love, hands touching skin, lips on lips, teeth on skin, whispering words into each other’s mouths reverently until everything else dissolved into nothing.

And they fell, together, into golden light.

“I’m _yours_ ,” Steve whispered breathlessly, when he came back to himself, clenching around the cock inside him, and whimpering at the feeling of Bucky’s come marking him inside and out as it trickled down his ass.

“I know, baby,” Bucky purred and nuzzled Steve’s nose with his own, “I know, sweetheart.”

*

Bucky woke to Steve nestled on top of him. The blond’s head was tucked underneath his chin and his hands were clinging onto the muscles of Bucky’s stomach. He smiled and ran lazy fingertips up and down Steve’s bare back.

“Ngggn,” Steve moaned, burying his face in Bucky’s neck, “don’t wanna move yet.”

Bucky chuckled and tightened his grip on his Stevie, “you don’t gotta, sugar. Sleep all right? Last night was amazin’. Always is with you, sweet thing.”

Steve blushed and nuzzled Bucky’s throat, “always sleep good with you next to me, holdin’ me. Know you’ll protect me from the nightmares.”

“Oh baby, my sweet baby,” Bucky crooned and cupped Steve’s face, “mmhm, there you are. My sweet boy, oh come here. I gotta kiss ya doll.”

Steve smiled sleepily and leaned down to meet Bucky’s lips. They kissed lazily as their hands explored and sounds were swallowed by the other’s mouth. “I love you, I love – oh, _oh_ , God, _please_ – you,” Steve whimpered into desperately into Bucky’s mouth as his breath caught and he rutted against Bucky’s toned stomach helplessly.

“It’s okay,” Bucky whispered, hugging him close, “I got you, baby doll. I’m here. You can let go, sweetheart. Go on, come for me sugar.” He kissed along Steve’s neck, face, murmuring in his husky, morning voice, trailing his lips down Steve’s neck and shoulders, running comforting hands down Steve’s trembling back.

“I – I, Buck, oh, I –

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay,” Bucky cooed, kissing Steve’s jaw, nipping his earlobe, “you’re okay, baby doll. Pretty cock’s all hard and wet for me, go on baby, _come_.”

Steve let out a wail and came all over Bucky’s stomach, shaking through the aftershocks. He blushed and smiled happily, letting out a small giggle when Bucky pinched his ass cheek. They’d fallen asleep after making love the night before and Steve was still open and wet, still with Bucky’s come in him. There was something hot about that.

“Fuck, I love you so much baby doll,” Bucky whispered and kissed Steve’s forehead. “Mornin’ baby.”

Steve mouthed at Bucky’s neck lazily and rocked on his hip, wanting Bucky’s cock, “mornin’, husband.” Bucky groaned and rolled them over so that Steve was on his back.

“You want me baby?” Bucky growled, nipping Steve’s earlobe, rolling his hips against Steve’s.

“ _Please_ ,” Steve spread his  legs willingly. “Please make love to me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky grunted, “you’re so pretty baby, such a pretty little boy. How can I say no when you’re so fuckin’ sweet, little angel you are? I swear, you’ll be the death of me.”

Steve blushed and arched his body into Bucky’s touch, kiss. He relished in the feeling of Bucky’s mouth on his nipples, _tits_ , as Bucky liked to call them and spread his legs wider.

“Are you sure, Stevie?” Bucky asked, nudging his nose against Steve’s.

Steve nodded, “yes, yes please – _oh_!” He sighed happily when Bucky sank easily into his body like he had the night before, moans and choked off sobs crawling up his throat.

“Goddamn, Stevie,” Bucky purred in his ear, panting into the space between them as he snapped his hips against Steve’s ass, drilling his thick cock into the wet, wonderful heat off Steve’s body. “Sweetheart, look at me.”

Steve’s hazy eyes blinked up at him, as he cried out and whimpered when Bucky began hitting his sweet spot. Steve fell apart underneath Bucky and let himself soar in that golden warmth Bucky always gave him.

“I love you,” Steve whispered against Bucky’s lips when the brunette came inside Steve again, messing him up even more. Steve moaned and clenched around Bucky, cock spurting a little more come against his belly. There was something so undeniably hot to Steve about being marked with Bucky’s come.

“Hmmm,” Bucky nuzzled Steve’s nose, “I love you more.”

“Not possible,” Steve giggled and nudged his nose against Bucky’s, nuzzling back, “hmmm, what have you got planned for me, Mr. Barnes?”

Bucky grinned and leaned down and growled against Steve’s lips, “God, baby you got no idea, sugar.”


End file.
